forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Waterdeep: Dungeon of the Mad Mage (board game)
| type = Board Game | ratings = | website = Waterdeep: Dungeon of the Mad Mage | isbn = | isbn10 = | isbn13 = | source = | players = 1-5 players | age = 14+ | setup_time = 5–10 minutes | playing_time = 60+ minutes | random_chance = Some | mechanics = Action Point Allowance System, Grid Movement, Battle Card Driven, Modular Board | materials = | series = | preceded_by = | followed_by = }} Waterdeep: Dungeon of the Mad Mage is a D&D Adventure System Board Game released in April 2009. It is based on the Waterdeep: Dungeon of the Mad Mage story line. }} Gameplay Waterdeep: Dungeon of the Mad Mage features multiple scenarios, challenging quests and game play designed for a single player or a cooperative group of 2-5 players. The Waterdeep: Dungeon of the Mad Mage Adventure System Board Game features new Environment and Bane/Boon cards, as well as the Trap and Spell decks that premiered in Tomb of Annihilation board game. Index ;Characters: :Arcturia • Atka • Cormac • Dezmyr Shadowdusk • Durnan • Halaster Blackcloak • Quietude • Marcon • Muiral • Nayeli Goldflower • Trobriand • Trosper • Zalthar ;Creatures: :Beholder zombie • Bheur • Cloaker • Death tyrant • Gnome • Gray ooze • Grung • Half-elf • Human • Intellect devourer • Lich • Monstrous scorpion • Scaladar • Tiefling ;Locations: :;Dungeons: Undermountain (Cavern of Ooze • The Ossuary • Shadowdusk Hold • Trobriand's Graveyard) :;Inns and Tavenrs: Guts and Garters • Yawning Portal :;Settlements: Waterdeep ;Magic: :;Items: Phylactery • Runestone :;Spells: Bane • Challenging shout • Champion challenge • Distant metamagic • Divine health • False life • Heart of the storm • Hellish rebuke • Juggernaut • Mopping up • Nice try! • Path to the grave • Pressing attack • Probe defenses • Royal envoy • Shocking grasp • Slippery mind • Stoneskin • Thunder step • Unerring eye • Whirlwind slash ;Organizations: :Undertakers Contents * 42 Single-Colored Miniatures * 5 Hero Tiles * 4 Villain Tiles * 1 Rulebook * 1 Adventure Book * 20-sided Die * 40 Interlocking Dungeon Tiles * 5 Double-sized Interlocking Special Tiles * 225 Cards * Over 300 Tokens Cards ;Starting Deck: * 5 Sequence of Play cards * 65 Hero Power cards * 4 Adventure cards * 25 Encounter cards * 25 Monster cards * 30 Treasure cards * 5 Trap cards * 15 Spell cards * 10 Elder Rune cards ;Advanced Deck: * 9 Encounter cards * 23 Monster cards * 8 Treasure cards * 3 Trap cards Dungeon Tiles * Abandoned Study * Arch Gate * Cavern of Ooze * Entry Well * Graves * Halaster’s Rune * Hidden Outpost * Mirror Gate * Shadowdusk Hold * The Gauntlet * The Ossuary * The Runestone * Underground River Tokens * 4 Healing Surge tokens * 5 Treasure tokens ;1-inch Circles: * 1 Ally token * 1 Path to the Grave token * 2 False Life tokens * 2 Bulwark tokens * 2 Extra Attacks tokens * 3 Font of Magic tokens * 2 Stoneskin tokens * 2 Insect Plague * 1 Cloaker * 1 Crystal Crown * 1 Runestone ;Advancement Tokens: * 4 Regain 2 HP tokens * 4 Recharge tokens * 4 +1 Damage tokens * 4 Reroll tokens * 4 +2 Attack tokens ;Condition Markers; * 5 Advantage/Disadvantage markers * 10 Weakened markers * 12 Stunned markers * 8 Monster Advantage/Disadvantage ;Gold Piece Tokens; * 42 one hundred gold pieces tokens * 16 five hundred gold pieces tokens * 6 one thousand gold pieces tokens ;HP Tokens; * 64 1 HP tokens * 8 5 HP tokens * 22 Monster HP tokens ;Trap Tokens: * 7 Complex Trap tokens * 8 Safe Traps * 6 Draw Traps * 6 Dart Traps (1 Damage) * 5 Arrow Traps (2 Damage) * 4 Spear Traps (3 Damage) * 3 Fire Traps (4 Damage) Appendix Game Credits * Game Design: Kevin Wilson * Adventure System Design: Mike Mearls, Peter Lee, Bill Slavicsek * WizKids Graphic Design: Richard Dadisman * Rulebook Cover Illustration: Cynthia Sheppard * Adventure Book Cover Illustration: Cynthia Sheppard * Artists:Cynthia Sheppard, Daarken, Shawn Wood * WizKids Editorial Design: Patricia Rodriguez Further Reading * External Links * Waterdeep: Dungeon of the Mad Mage References Category:Board games Category:Published in 2019